


Gemini Parted

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: The twins left behind remember.  ***Contains spoilers for The Key***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do authors/directors find it necessary to kill of only one twin...?

When Wanda saw the frail looking blonde girl sitting next to the fountain in Stockholm, something drew her toward her. She had no idea what, but some force seemed to be compelling her to walk forward slowly, every step cautious, and take a slow seat next to the girl. 

'What are you doing, Wanda?' Her inner self chastised. 'You're on a mission.' 

She sat down anyway and gazed at the stranger next to her, trying not to make it too obvious that she was looking. The blonde looked to be about 20 or 21 years old, around Wanda's age, and she didn't even turn at her approach, just continued to stare down at the old photograph in her hands. 

Wanda didn't mean to pry, but her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself sneaking a glance at the photo clutched in the girl's hands like a lifeline.

It was frayed around the edges, but clearly taken years ago in the place where the two were currently resting. Smiling on the paper were what was clearly a younger version of the blonde, but with her head resting on the shoulder of a boy, also blonde, with missing front teeth. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and a stern looking man had a hand on each of their shoulders. 

The silence continued until a sudden gust of wind blew the photo out of the girl's hands and towards the cruel chill of the fountain. 

A look of pure panic filled the girl's eyes. She gasped and reached forward to try and grab it, but it had blown too far away. 

Before the other could jump into the freezing to retrieve her photo, Wanda froze it in midair and, so quickly that it would have looked like simply another gust of wind, brought it just close enough to snatch out of the air. She handed it back to the blonde, whose face sagged with relief as she took it and held it against her chest for another moment before slipping it into the pocket of her oversized sweatshirt. 

"Thank you," said the girl quietly, almost a whisper. 

"Of course," said Wanda with a smile. They were silent again, and Wanda was about to get up and go meet the rest of the Avengers when she heard a gasp and sniffles.

The blonde girl was crying.

"What is it?" Asked Wanda. The other sniffled a few times more, then wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you. It's just... my first birthday without my brother. We were twins. He died about a year ago. We would've been 22 today."

"Oh," said Wanda, suddenly thinking about the first birthday she celebrated without Pietro. "I'm so sorry." 

The girl shrugged. "Thanks. It's just...hard to handle. He was all I really had. I wish-" her hands clenched "-that I could've done something." 

Wanda nodded, feeling a sense of kinship with this girl who was the only person she'd ever met who could understand how she felt. 

"I understand. My brother died too. My twin. Pietro. He... He got shot." 

Wanda swallowed the catch in her throat. The girl spoke again. "My brother, Viktor. Someone we thought was good just killed him. When I... When I tried to kill him, he just tossed me aside like a rag doll."

"I'm Wanda." Said Wanda suddenly, thinking it prudent that the girl who was telling her about her dead brother should know her name. 

"Clara. I can't believe I've gotten this far without Viktor. He was always the one who did the talking. The brave one. The strong one." 

Wanda nodded, wanting to either laugh or cry at the parallels between Clara's story and her own. 

"Pietro died a few years ago. I still marvel that he's not there when I wake up. He was every day since we were babies. I wish I could tell you it gets easier to live without him, Clara. It hasn't for me." 

Clara nodded sadly. "I expected as much." 

The two women continued talking sadly about their dead twin brothers until Wanda's phone buzzed in her pocket with a call from Steve. 

"I have to go," she said regretfully. "It was nice to meet you, Clara." 

Clara quickly wrote something on a piece of paper, and when Wanda looked at it she saw a phone number. 

When she finally met up with the rest of the team, it was with a smile at finding someone who could understand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
